xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Ginyu
With purple skin and black horns, Captain Ginyu is the strongest of the Ginyu Force, and its leader. He has the powerful ability to switch bodies with his opponents. He switches bodies with Goku giving Captain Ginyu the advantage of fighting with Goku's powerful body and also of confusing the team of good guys. This capability does lead to his ultimate demise as he accidentally and forever changes bodies with a frog. Techniques * FlightFlight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki BlastKi Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Body Change – Ginyu's special ability to switch bodies. ** Body Change Special – Used in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. * Cracker Formation – A team attack with Frieza. Used in Supersonic Warriors 2. * Crusher Ball – Jeice's signature technique. Captain Ginyu uses it in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors. * Eraser Cannon – Recoome's signature technique. Captain Ginyu uses it in Supersonic Warriors. * Exploding Wave – One of Ginyu's techniques in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. He can also use it if he takes Goku's body in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan. * Full-Nelson – A hold he performed on Goku. Ginyu broke the hold because he was able to place it only due to Jeice's intervention. * Full Power Energy Ball – Ginyu's Blast Spark in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Galaxy Dynamite – A barrage of energy blasts. Also known as Parmesan Shower. * Ginyu Special – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. * Ginyu Strike – Ginyu punches the opponent up in the air, and then he punches him more in mid-air and elbows him down again. Used in the''Budokai'' series. ** Meteo Ginyu Strike – Ginyu's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. * Ginyu Storm – A team attack that is Captain Ginyu's Ultimate Attack in Supersonic Warriors 2. * Got You! – A physical technique he used against Goku. Named Dynamite Punch in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. * Milky Cannon – A Ki Blast of focused energy. In addition to the regular Milky Cannon, Ginyu uses a variation called Painful Awakening in the Butōden series. ** Triple Milky Cannon – A variation of the Milky Cannon that is Captain Ginyu's ultimate attack in''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit''. ** Dynamite Pressure – A variation of the Milky Cannon used by Ginyu while he is in Goku's body. * Visionary Attack – A finger beam barrage which Ginyu used against Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Processed Power Crush – A jumping streak kick attack used in the Butōden series. In the Budokai''series, Ginyu kicks the opponent up in the air, then he punches and kicks them down again, and finally Ginyu kicks his opponent in the back when he is down. * '''Strong Jersey' – Ginyu charges the opponent at blinding speed with his elbow. Used in the Butōden''series and the ''Budokai series. * Ginyu Smash – Ginyu created an energy sphere in front of him from his two hands joined together, then he slams the sphere with his open hands or a kick, hurling the it towards the opponent. It is one of hissuper attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. * Self-Harm – Ginyu generally uses this technique before performing the Body Change. It is one of hisBlast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. It is called Holstein Shock in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Sway Rush - Signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Fighting Poses: ** Special Fighting Pose 1 – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Budokai series. This fighting pose is also one of Ginyu's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, renamed SP Fighting Pose 5. ** Special Fighting Pose 2 – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Budokai series. ** Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Raging Blast games. ** Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart – One of Ginyu's fighting poses, named in the Raging Blast series. In''Supersonic Warriors 2'', this pose is named Special Pose and lowers the energy of Ginyu's opponent by 25%. ** Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique – One of Ginyu's fighting poses named in the Raging Blast''series. It starts with the Special Fighting Pose 2 and is finished with the Special Fighting Pose 1. ** '''Ginyu Fighting Pose' – Ginyu poses and swaps his health and ki around. Used in Battle of Z. * Telekinesis – Used to transport the Namekian Dragon Balls to Frieza's spaceship. * Kamehameha – Used by Ginyu (in Goku's body) to defeat Goku (in Vegeta's body) in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. * Acid – Mega Ginyu Frog spits acid as his primary form of attack in Dragon Ball Online. * Namekian Frogs – Mega Ginyu Frog can summon other types of Namekian Frogs to aid him in battle in Dragon Ball Online. Power Level During his battle with Goku, Frieza stated that he did not think anyone in the universe had surpassed Ginyu. Captain Ginyu's power level in the manga, anime, video games (such as Legend of the Super Saiyan, Goku Gekitōden, and Dragon Ball Z: Sagas), and Daizenshuu is stated to be at 120,000. In Goku Gekitōden, Ginyu starts off with a power of 120,000 but can increase it up to 240,000. In the Famicom game Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Ginyu's battle power is 160,000. When Ginyu trades bodies with Goku, his power level decreases to 23,000 (as well as decreasing even further, according to Jeice's reading on his scouter in the English dub), as he could not unlock Goku's power. In the Super Famicom game Legend of the Super Saiyan, Ginyu's power level decreases to 33,000. While fighting Goku in his Kaio-ken x20 power, Frieza states that he must be the one who defeated and killed Captain Ginyu as, according to Frieza, "there was no way Vegeta could have done it". He emphasizes the fact that besides him, Ginyu was the strongest in the universe and offers Goku his position as Frieza's top-man.Category:Dragonball UniverseCategory:AliensCategory:SupervillainsCategory:FlightCategory:CaptainsCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:S ClassCategory:Army of DarknessCategory:Superhuman StrengthCategory:Superhuman StaminaCategory:TelekinesisCategory:Toonami Universe Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenary Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Astral Projection Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Killing Intent